Incidents 1: Fritz
by scribblemyname
Summary: Rogue's powers are malfunctioning and Hank wants to know why. Remy's a new student trying to avoid a medical exam. And they have an audience. Hints of Romy - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dedicated to the Chamberlin of Music, who wrote the new summary for Fight and Shadow. Please, applaud her efforts and review this fic. This will actually be a short chaptered fic, as I can't in good conscious squeeze it down to one chapter without shortchanging the work. NEVER shortchange the muse. It doesn't like it.

* * *

**Fritz**

**-**

It was on the fritz again. Turning on and off. Randomly switching channels. Causing interference with others. Nearly getting her killed.

"Not again!" Rogue shouted.

She shoved back a now very solid Kitty Pryde. Kitty staggered back, eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Rogue," the phaser babbled out. "I was, like, late for my class, and—"

Rogue cut her off with a raised hand. "Save it."

Kitty clamped her mouth shut with an audible snap.

Rogue closed her eyes and counted to ten. She had _told_ Kitty not to phase through her since the last incident. Ever since the Cure failed, Rogue's mutation had malfunctioned spectacularly, even turning other mutations off. Considering Kitty had been halfway _in_ Rogue's body when it attempted to do so, Rogue was most concerned with what could have been the unpleasant results.

She reshouldered her backpack and settled for giving her profusely contrite friend a deathly glare. "I'm going to see Hank. You just tell the teach that's where I am."

Kitty nodded and took off running down the hall, phasing through all obstacle, including people, before vanishing into a wall.

Rogue shook her head. Old habits die hard.

With a weary, resigned march and a temper to drop zombies, Rogue stormed toward the elevator and braced herself for the unnervingly gleeful medical attention of a furry blue giant they called Beast, aka Dr. Hank McCoy.

She knew she hated Mondays.

* * *

"Do not call me that!" Storm commanded for the fourth time that day.

Remy LeBeau flashed her a cheeky grin. "But it fits you so well, Miss 'Ro."

"Hmph." She led the way into an elevator.

The mansion's newest residence took to whistling as he followed her in. He was a Cajun thief, whose father had decided he needed to finish his formal schooling. Actually, that involved a GED, since Guild classes in how to be a thief weren't accredited. Remy had turned out to be a charming bit of overly handsome humanity who had a tendency to nickname any person he encountered. Thus Prof., Wolvie (though Jubilee tended toward that one too), Firecracker, _Chaton_ (kitten in French), Big Bang (that was Tabitha), and Stormy. She couldn't wait to see what he'd come up with Hank.

She sighed a longsuffering sigh. "Remy, could you please stop fidgeting with those cards."

The flipping, shuffling, _noisy_ deck of cards magically disappeared into his trench coat somewhere, and he gave a much longer, more suffering sigh than hers.

The elevator door opened, revealing the medical bay. She stepped out and turned to Remy.

His face had paled and he'd braced himself against the back of the elevator.

"Remy!"

"I'm not coming out!"

* * *

If Remy had known she was taking him to see a doctor, he wouldn't have let her walk him onto the elevator. He maintained his grip on the hand rails as she sighed in exasperation and marched back in to drag him out. He never should have made it this easy.

She got within a foot of him, and he suddenly lunged over her arm and hit the button to go up.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as the door slid shut.

The elevator shuddered and began upwards.

She reached for the buttons, but he was blocking her. He didn't really want to get in a tussle with his new headmistress, but a fight with a pretty lady was hardly something he'd turn down.

* * *

Rogue crossed her arms on the examining table at Hank. He walked around her slowly, hmming to himself and rubbing his chin.

"Well, let's start with bloodwork," he concluded as he always did.

She rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all for the lovely reviews! You all make this girl a happy camper.

Thank you for your compliments, Ducky'sgirl4ever, CaptMacKenzie, and coup fatal. Glad y'all like the Remy. Thanks to CaptMacKenzie, Green Peridot, mylove24, and starlight2twilight for your comments on him. I'll try to keep him in character, CaptMacKenzie; this fic is a _little_ bit over the top by design. I'll try to keep my humor hat on (it conked out on me earlier this week). Let me know if I fall down any, AshmandaLC. And reassurances to Ladykind2008 and Disenchantedlock: I will be keeping up on this fic. :grins:

To the ChamberlinofMusic: I'm so glad you saw this, stopped in, liked it, and are looking foward to it. Since it's your idea, I give credit where it's due. Great job!

Now, on to the story!

* * *

**Fritz**

**-**

Rogue's powers had returned the same day as Professor Xavier. Within a week, she had Logan and the Professor working overtime to try and help her master them. She had regular sessions practicing on Logan since he could heal from the consequences. The Professor and her combed through her mind every evening, looking for the secret to how her brain organized and controlled things. Every week, she ran through another set of tests with Hank.

So Rogue wasn't really all that surprised when both Logan and the Professor came down to see her.

"Again, kid?" Logan was never much for words.

She just nodded. Kitty seemed to be the worst offender in the stay away from my skin department.

The three men huddled around her test results, trying to see if anything was any different from normal. Logan pretty much ignored Hank's longwinded and indecipherable explanations, but the Professor nodded politely from time to time.

The door suddenly crashed open and all of them looked up. Rogue saw a bit of white hair fluttering, and then suddenly another crash on the wall outside and Storm braced one hand against the inside of the doorframe and with a tremendous yank, pulled in a tall, lanky guy around Rogue's age.

"Stormy..." he started.

"Do NOT call me that!" Storm shouted.

Rogue giggled. It was the first time she had ever seen Storm lose her cool. Her pure white hair looked like she'd been in a fight and her shirt was skewed to one side at the bottom. She still had one hand fisted in the stranger's brown trench coat, but he seemed to be putting up a good effort in wriggling out of her grip without even looking like he was struggling. Storm had to keep grabbing another hold with her free hand and pulling him in the right direction.

"What have we here?" Hank asked, adjusting his glasses.

Storm released her charge abruptly and sent him skittering across the metal floor towards the other bed. Rogue smiled at him. He sent a cocky grin back as he smoothed himself out.

"He's here for his exam," Storm replied and left with her regal dignity intact—barely.

Rogue leaned over and whispered conspiratorially. "Don't like exams?"

He chuckled low in his throat, a nice rumbly sound. "Non. You?"

She shook her head.

* * *

Remy would have to wait on his _exam_—the word left an ugly taste in his mouth—judging from the looks of the big, blue furry guy that appeared to be the doctor. He glanced around, looking for a way to escape, but half the trouble of basements is that there were very few exits.

He cursed mentally but caught himself again when he noticed the fille watching him with intent green eyes. Her sleeves had been rolled up and he could see where they'd drawn her blood.

She smiled shyly. "I'm Rogue."

"Remy," he replied without thinking.

* * *

Hank's eyes lit up with an unholy glee, or at least that's how Rogue felt about it, and even Logan paid attention to the last stream of words he let loose.

That didn't mean he understood them though.

"Meaning?" he asked pointedly.

Hank frowned. "Ah, yes. You do not believe I am capable of extrapolating in my native language."

"Speak English," Logan said, crossing his arms.

Rogue chuckled again and glanced over at Remy, who was shuffling a deck of cards, looking a little panic stricken, his eyes darting back and forth as he desperately sought for a way out.

The Professor placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder and she looked up.

"I believe I'll leave you with Hank and Logan." He smiled. "He has an idea that could help."

"Uh-huh..." Rogue wasn't really sure she liked the sound of that.

"We just have to run a few more tests," Hank agreed.

* * *

Tests.

Even Miss Munroe's threats of calling Remy's father had no effect on his desire to get out of there as fast as he could and never look back.

Rogue's look was full of distaste, but otherwise she seemed willing to submit herself to the inevitable.

He wasn't.

Nonchalantly, Remy straightened away from the medical bed and began to randomly, aimlessly wander the room, looking at everything. He'd almost safely made it to the door, when it suddenly flung open, knocking him clean off his feet, and a tiny teen stormed inside, yelling apologies as she came. Not to him.

"I'm like so sorry, Rogue! I totally didn't mean for you to end up in here again, and—"

The burly guy—Logan, wasn't it—groaned and tried to step between the giggling Rogue and the intruder. "Kitty," he growled.

She appeared not to notice. "It was totally an accident and I hope you're okay."

Remy picked himself up off the floor with some amount of exasperation. The girl didn't appear to _notice_ anything.

"I'm fine, Kitty." Rogue cut the other girl over abruptly.

Kitty furrowed her eyebrows and bit down on a lower lip. "Uh...yeah, then why're you in here?"

"We're just trying to figure out why it's doing this," Rogue replied calmly.

"Actually, I have several theories," Hank interjected.

Logan looked up at the ceiling as if praying for patience. Remy felt like copying the motion but started sidling toward the door again.

The furry doctor didn't seem to notice either of them. "All the 'fritzes' as you like to call them, Rogue—"

"Fritz is a perfectly good word," Kitty huffed and glanced toward Remy as if for confirmation.

Remy pasted on a charming smile and leaned on the counter closer to the door as if he belonged there.

"—have only manifested after the suppression serum was injected into your bloodstream."

Kitty turned back to Hank and Remy slid slightly closer to his goal, stopping when Logan eyed him suspiciously.

"The serum has also ceased to function in that particular capacity and within a decay window decidedly shorter than the median length for a majority of mutants." Hank made as if to continue but was stopped by his main audience.

"In English," Rogue said flatly.

The door was flung open again and Remy barely managed to avoid being flattened a second time. He muttered obscure French curses as a second blue furry guy made an entrance.

"Liebchin! I heard that you were in here. Are you all right?"

Remy blinked at the intruder. His accent was thick and German. His frantically gesturing hands sported only three fingers each. A long tail swirled in the air behind him. Remy had seen some unique mutations, but so far, this one took the cake.

"I'm fine." Rogue sighed. "I'd just like an explanation of what you think my powers are doing, Hank."

Hank looked askance at the newcomer and at Kitty. He barely even glanced in Remy's direction. "Well..." he began again.

Remy was this close to the door when a man made of metal stepped through it, closed the door behind him, and stood in front of it with crossed arms.

"Katya," he said with another thick accent, this one Russian. "I hope you are not distressing Rogue."

Remy stared helplessly at the door.

This was just not his day.


	3. Chapter 3

Remy wanted to thank all those who sent their sympathies: killer joke, LadyMageLuna, Hawaiichick, frostbit, Ladykind2008, and Disenchantedlock. He also asks if we could cut back the laughter, seeing as killer joke is right. Doctor exams are evil. I already told him that's not a happening thing. :grins:

Promises to august child, Green Peridot, frostbit, and rmm8127 that the story will go on, and at whatever pace I can survive updating at. Sorry, y'all. But with so many fics on the table, there really _is_ no help for it.

Thanks, coup fatal, for always prodding me to write more in these humorous fics. I'll probably get in a habit of hanging with _Fritz_ since it makes it easier to write the next chapter that way. It would be fun to fit the whole school in the med bay, killer joke, but the ChamberlinofMusic has commanded Logan to intervene. (This'll be fun. :gleeful laughs:) And thank you to starlight2twilight, one of my sweetest reviewers. This is my only true fluff story so far, but it is fun, fun, fun to write.

**AshmandaLC  
i think you may have stumbled a bit there..oh wait no. that was ME LAUGHING MY ** OFF ON MY FLOOR! yeah! thats me! laughing at Remy as he tries his DAMNED hardest to get outta that room!XD XDXDXD oh geezy. you just made my night! the image just WONT LEAVE! :D very amusing and very pleasant! update soon! you know i cant wait ;)**

Gotta love it. Thanks, AshmandaLC! And from the author of the idea:

**ChamberlinofMusic  
OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! (squealing uncontrollably!)  
This was hilarious! I definitely could picture Remy desperatly trying to escape the medbay with no luck. I was in a fit of giggles and in desperate need of air.  
Things really seem to be falling into place, it most certainly has me captured and excitedly awaiting for more. Thanks for such a fantastic update!  
**

:sighs in satisfaction: I do try. LOL Thanks for the vote of confidence and the giggles. Love the giggles.

* * *

**Fritz**

**-**

Rogue was definitely feeling distressed. Did _everyone_ have to come in and check on her?

"That's it." Logan stomped across the room, brushed Piotr aside into Remy, and opened the door. "No one else _in_ or _out._" He released his claws.

Remy's red eyes widened in surprise.

Logan slammed the door shut.

Piotr turned back to Kurt and Kitty with a longsuffering sigh and reverted to normal human flesh. Rogue could see him thinking and then deciding that she wasn't up to dealing with the pair, leaving the job to him, of course.

"Katya," he began.

Kitty let loose an indignant stream. "Of course, I'm not _distressing_ her, Piotr. She's my friend! I'm here to offer moral support."

Or moral temptation. Rogue rolled her eyes. At the moment, she would just love to seriously clue Kitty in with a two by four.

"Of course, you're distressing her," Kurt interjected. "_You're _the reason she's in here!"

"Please!" Hank held up a furry blue hand. "I require peace for this exam. If you will all behave, I will not remove you from the premises."

* * *

Remy immediately pondered what ways he could misbehave, but then thought better of it. He didn't really feel like being impaled on those claws of Logan's. Deciding that tangling with a Russian sculpture probably wasn't the best idea, he removed himself to the only chair in the area that didn't look like an implement of torture and dropped bonelessly into it. He stayed still, slouched, waiting for memory of his presence to vanish.

A Thief secret that had always served him well was that silence and stillness made you furniture. Unless someone else wanted the chair. And if that someone else happened to be as big a business partner of his Pere's as Freddie Dukes was, you moved. Unless you wanted to permanently become furniture.

He watched with interest as Kitty or Katya or whatever her obliviousness was named went at it with Mr. Tail, then paused to bite down on her lower lip any time Tin Man turned disapproving.

"Piotr! I'm not bothering her, I swear," she insisted again, a little shine in her eyes.

Piotr hesitated.

Remy wanted to roll his eyes. Young love. The drama. The silliness. The stupidity. He scowled instead. He didn't believe in young love. Not if it got you gently kicked out from your family until you were willing to work out your differences with a bona fide insane future brother-in-law. He was nineteen years old, for Pete's sake. (Not the Russian Pete over there.) What did he know about love?

He sent a furtive glance in Rogue's direction.

She was calmly allowing Hank to draw something out with a needle. Afterward, he handed her a cotton swab, which she used on the inside of her mouth.

Genetic testing.

Great.

If Stormy hadn't _sworn_ he was just in here for a physical (somewhere in the middle of that whole I'm-gonna-kick-your-butt-you-good-for-nothing-scoundrel thing), he would just blow off the door and be done with it.

He winced.

And probably face Wolvie's claws...

* * *

Rogue glanced nervously towards their guest, Remy. He seemed to be almost falling asleep in the only decent chair the room had over there. He was so still and quiet. She sighed. _Un_like certain friends of hers.

"Why y'all in here anyway?" she demanded, cocking both hands on her hips at the trio. She raised an eyebrow.

"To make sure you're okay, of course." Kitty snorted. As if it was _obvious_.

Kurt shrugged and sat down next to her. "I know you don't like being in here, Leibchin. Thought I'd make sure you were comfortable."

Piotr merely looked upward longsufferingly then pointedly at the two of them. Everyone knew that Kurt and Kitty were best friends when they agreed and quite the opposite when they didn't. Something about all that unbridled enthusiasm. He shared a grin with Rogue. Between the two of them, they kept the pair in line.

Rogue smiled as she rolled down her sleeves. "Well, that was sweet of you. But I _am_ fine, and now we just have to get an answer out of Hank that makes sense."

Hank's head immediately popped up over the counter he was working at. _He_ looked a little panic stricken. "I will be certain to inform you of the entirety of my hypothesis in a moment."

Meaning he didn't want her to sic the enthusiastic duo on him.

Rogue snickered.

* * *

Logan guarded the door by simply standing there, claws drawn. In the last ten minutes, he'd sent Bobby packing, threatened three new puncture marks in Sam, glared at Sam's sister Paige, told off Jimmy who had taken to Rogue like to his brand new momma, and informed Jubilee that the 'scoop' was just gonna have to wait.

Great.

This is what he was reduced to. Logan sighed. Babysitter.


	4. Chapter 4

To Disenchantedlock: It's a good thing for Remy that I wasn't ordered to actually have him get the girl in this fic, huh? He'll get there. In his own good time. Sometime in the unnamed future after this fic is long over. Probably using his thief skills. Hmmm… I sense a sequel fic in the _distant_ unnamed future. But yes, Ana, I totally agree that Rogue and Remy are the greatest couple.

You pegged it, PhoenixCrystal! Medical exams are…well, definitely not on Remy's list of top-ten things to do! Thanks to dangerouscutestuff, rmm8127, RogueOnFire, PlonkerOnDaLoose, and Ana, for liking it. I had fun myself watching him try futilely to escape and pondering how best to misbehave (well, without setting a date with Logan's claws).

Laceylou76: "I still love Remy's nervousness at being in this situation. Who would have guessed the great Gambit; Prince of Thieves; Le Diable Blanc; would be a scared little boy when it came to doctors and needles! Priceless!" You are so right! I love the way you put this, but it is at the heart of a lot of the humor here. Next chapter, he's going to make another break for it. We'll see what happens. LOL

Sorry the chapters are short, but that's the way with this one. :shrugs: It is around 950 words minus author notes and review responses, making it the right size for a chapter in Fritz.

To dangerouscutestuff, PhoenixCrystal, RogueOnFire, starlight2twilight, Laceylou76, Ana: Logan's skills (and his way with people, to quote Cyke) makes it completely irresistible to stick him with the kids. :snickers dangerously: But he'll take your idea of the bar, Laceylou. I promised him I'd include it at the end of the fic. Oh, rmm8127, you are too funny! Domesticated Logan! If only he knew…

Gotta love Kitty and Kurt, starlight2twilight, rmm8127 and Ana. They strike fear even into Hank's heart! LOL And as always, Ana, Rogue IS my all-time favorite.

Serious thanks to RogueNya and Ana for your claims of my brilliance and that I've outdone myself. Well, now I must throw this chapter on your tender mercies, since the humor muse isn't always as kind after long absences. Thank you, Ladykind2008, afallenheart, coup fatal, and ChamberlinofMusic for your kind comments, compliments, and demands (:coughs:…that's right imploring) for more. PlonkerOnDaLoose, stalk away! As long as you don't have my address and you DO leave reviews, I am a happy camper. :grin:

Oh, the filter for Gambit, Ana, came the same day you posted your review. Someone gave me the heads up and I went and updated all my fics. We can thank Origins: Wolverine for that.

Last thoughts are to RogueOnFire who wrote: "But I love reading it anyway. So, uh, he'll hate me for asking, but when is it Remy's turn to be examined and tested? *ducks*" His response was some sort of unrepeatable French, but I think I'll just reduce it to the word Never and remind him to only use polite speech around my readers.

**ChamberlinofMusic  
I am secretly reading this fic in class while my professor discusses something or other about the turn of the century. You have no idea how hard I am contianing this laughter! Everyone would think I was crazy if I bursted out into uncontrollable fits. This grin of mine is probably almost manical from the stare I'm getting from my friend. **

**I absolutely LOVE IT! You really have no idea how much this is making my day! I kept thinking, "It's ALIVE!" as I was reading. I had to even reread it just so I could bask in the greatness of it all.  
**

The crowning review above. My big grin is probably just as maniacal, but I have only one thing to actually say: IT LIVES! So please enjoy your read.

* * *

**Fritz**

**-**

"Is Rogue okay?" The St. Croix twins were next.

Logan wondered when it would ever end but glared at them before saying, "Rogue is not receiving visitors right now."

Nicole and Claudette exchanged looks.

"So it's _really_ bad," one of them said.

"No. It's not," Logan replied.

The other one gave him a skeptical look while Shiro and Julian Keller approached from behind.

"We heard Rogue was down here," Shiro said with a concerned look on his face. "Is she all right?"

Julian nodded in agreement.

Logan raised one hand, claws drawn. "She's fine. As long as all these _concerned_ interferers stay _out_ of the room."

Julian gave him a once-over. "I think he's big enough to practice on."

Shiro clapped a hand over his friend's shoulder right as Nicole and Claudette turned to him in horror. Recently Julian's telekinesis couldn't lift a paper clip from the floor, but he could certainly decimate the floor.

"Don't even think about it," Shiro whispered, apparently forgetting that Logan could hear it quite easily.

Julian shrugged. "Never let me have any fun, huh?"

"But what's _wrong_ with her?" The twins returned to the important subject in stereo.

Logan forgot how perniciously insistent those two could be and stifled a groan. "She's _fine_."

"Yeah," Tabitha Smith said, walking up, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot. "And that's precisely why she's in the _medical_ bay, right?"

The twins, Julian, and Shiro gathered around the generally explosive Tabby.

"Do you kids ever grow up?" Logan finally demanded.

* * *

Rogue waited patiently, counting the second hand ticks on the big clock on the wall.

Okay, so maybe patience wasn't her specialty. She sighed and glanced over at Remy, who would have been impossible to find if she hadn't known where he was already, he was being so quiet. Then she listened to Kitty and Kurt debate over everything from the nonexistent decor in here to what exactly was wrong with Rogue's power.

"Please keep it down," Piotr reminded them yet again.

Kitty immediately dropped her voice to a whisper.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Piotr glanced at Rogue as if to ask if he could resort to stronger measures.

She shrugged and returned to more important things. "Hank!"

"Yes?" he asked, not looking up from his petri dish.

"When we goin' to hear your theory?" she asked.

"In just one more minute..."

Rogue crossed her arms and huffed, blowing one strand of white hair upwards and then watched as it slowly fell back again.

* * *

Remy watched Rogue, enjoying the view as she crossed her arms and pushed certain assets more into focus. She was a pretty girl, with that distinctive white stripe running through her hair, with those bright green eyes, with that lovely—

_Shut up, Remy,_ he told himself firmly.

He was not here to find another girl, though preferably one less high-maintenance than Bella Donna and sans the whole bona fide insane future brother-in-law and it would certainly be nice to drop their rather gruesome day jobs too... Remy let his eyes run over Rogue again. Yep. That was one belle fille.

Kitty put a finger over her lips, attracting his attention.

He watched as the four friends held a quick, whispered conference. Piotr grinned, Kurt's eyes gleamed, Rogue laughed softly—he liked that sound a lot, and Kitty crouched down and eased toward her target, presumably the grinning, humming big blue doctor who was reading his notes through tiny glasses then scratching down more.

Remy watched the Chaton with undisguised interest as all that excessive, bubbly cheeriness turned into almost professionally bridled glee and she approached Hank by moving _through_ things, keeping well out of his sight.

Oh, the thoughts that provoked!

Jean-Luc would just love this girl, her unique power. Imagine going through walls, security systems, locks, doors... Remy's eyes practically glowed with the thought. He should seriously teach this girl to thieve.

She reached her target, slowly circled around behind Hank, then stood up, and stepped _into_ him.

"Oh my stars and garters!" he yelled.

Remy blinked for a few seconds. The beast wore garters? He glanced him over but noticed no signs of that purely feminine garment. He eyed the doctor with deep suspicion. No man, furry or otherwise, should use that word paired with a possessive.

Hank looked around for the now completely absent Kitty that sat innocently buffing her nails on the corner of Rogue's medical bed.

"What's wrong, Hank?" Piotr asked, the mirror of concern.

Remy wanted to just burst out laughing as four pairs of patently concerned, puzzled, or nonchalant eyes settled on Hank, much to the doctor's bewilderment.

"Y'all figure out what's up yet?" Rogue drawled, once again bringing the topic back to her mutation and the purpose of her exam.

* * *

A/N: Just one more chapter, y'all! We'll wrap up Remy's thoughts on staying, Logan's misadventures with the students out there, and last but not least, what _is_ wrong with Rogue's mutation.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the laughs, the comments, the compliments. I also enjoyed Remy's section last chapter the best. He's so easy to write in this tale. What can I say? Thanks to everyone who's piped in:

PhoenixCrystal, Ladykind2008, USWeasilgirl, RogueNya (always there), dangerouscutestuff, LadyMageLuna, Disenchantedlock, AshmandaLC, coup fatal (ever moving me along), Laceylou76 (loved your comments!), starlight2twilight, Sunshine Samich, Ducky'sgirl4ever, CaptMacKenzie, Green Peridot, mylove24 (ever loyal), ChamberlinofMusic (the brain behind the fic!), killer joke, august child, Hawaiichick, frostbit, rmm8127, afallenheart, RogueOnFire, PlonkerOnDaLoose (my beta queen/stalker), and Ana. Love you all. :virtual hugs: Thanks for making this so fun.

Thank you to all the readers who didn't or didn't get a chance to review, but read and enjoyed anyway! Now, for the end. Hopefully, you like.

* * *

**Fritz**

**-**

Hank eyed the four suspiciously. "Kitty, did you just phase into me, after everything that occurred with Rogue?"

"What do you mean, Mr. McCoy?" she asked, eyes wide. "I'm all the way over here."

Three solemn nods joined hers.

Then Rogue leaned forward. "So what's up, doc? Y'all've been lookin' long enough."

"Well..." He came forward excitedly. "I believe that the Cure in your bloodstream was integrated into your mutation."

Rogue stared at him and his gleefully enthusiastic expression as the words tried—and failed—to sink in. "What?"

Kurt and Kitty moved in closer to stand beside her. Piotr crossed his arms at Hank, trying—and succeeding—at looking protective.

"What exactly does that mean?" Piotr asked.

Hank grinned from ear to ear. "It means that Rogue can absorb other mutants directly from a source containing their DNA. And that now, Jimmy's gift of suppression is one of her own."

Rogue's mouth fell open and she dropped her arms from where she had crossed them.

* * *

Remy studied the little scene with great curiosity. It wasn't like he'd never had anyone who cared for him the way these three obviously cared for Rogue. It was that they were his own age. He'd only had tough, almost cutthroat, competition with people his own age—even Bella.

The doctor's words seemed infinitely less important than that unique undisputable fact: that these four friends were extremely close and really were offering moral support.

He slipped out of his chair, silent as a Thief.

* * *

Rogue glared at Hank. "You mean now I'm a total freak."

"No. Not at all." Hank backtracked uncertainly and glanced between Kurt and Piotr ready to clobber him and Kitty rubbing Rogue's arm sympathetically.

He racked his brain for words. "I mean now that we've proven your body can separate the absorption of mutation and psyche, perhaps we have the key to your control. Yes." He thought that over. "That's what I mean."

Her jaw fell open yet again. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. But it would be nice to have more formal evidence..." He looked Kitty over appraisingly.

"Oh no! I don't think so!" Rogue got to her feet with haste, grabbed her friends' arms, and made tracks.

"Wait! I have so many ideas, Rogue!"

Kitty laughingly phased the four of them through the door, surprised to feel more energy drain than that and she glanced around, dropping the phase, and ran straight into Logan.

* * *

WHAM!

Logan was suddenly catapaulted forward by the weight of three guys and two girls as they fell into him from behind. He landed in a tangle of all the young mutants he'd been keeping at bay.

"Whoa! Watch it!" cried Jubilee, back for her scoop.

"Yikes!" Someone jumping out of the way.

A lithe, agile figure made it around the corner before Logan even looked up, but the rest of them were very much in evidence.

"Kitty," he said warningly.

Kitty grimaced. "Sorry guys. Gotta run!"

The four bamphed away in a cloud of odoriferous sulphur and brimstone.

"Oh my goodness! Who had rotten eggs?" someone asked.

Logan had just about had it.

He flung open the door into the med bay. "What did you tell her?" he demanded.

Hank looked mildly perplexed. "I'm not exactly sure," he said, eyes fixed on a clipboard in his hands. "I'm sure I didn't get down his stats," he muttered.

* * *

Remy settled comfortably and quickly into his new room, delighted with his plan of leaving the medical stats instead of offering up his body in any way to that mad scientist.

He liked this place, he decided. Oh, the adults were going to be difficult to deal with. He could see that. But what a small price to pay.

Remy strolled out into the hallway, whistling under his breath, looking for bright green eyes and white on brown hair and thought to himself, "Things are _finally_ looking up."

* * *

Harry looked up from the bar as a harried Logan stalked in. "Kids again, huh?"

Logan glared at him, settled on his favorite stool, and said, "Just get the usual."

Harry complied with a grin.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like. I followed ChamberlinofMusic's specifications and this is it! Sequel if following is a LONG way away. But this was really fun! So you know what to do: please review.


End file.
